Did they fall for it?
by FinlayHarper
Summary: Draco and Harry have always hated each other - Right?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, Draco or Harry, Hogwarts etc – even if I wish REALLY hard **

**Plot; Is there really a mutual hate between Malfoy and Potter? Based from Prisoner of Azkaban to Order of the Phoenix Draco/Harry **

**Characters; Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy (Some Hermione and Ron) **

**Warnings; Slash, Swearing. **

Chapter One

"Avis" Harry whispered then watched the little birds flutter out the end of his wand. He smiled as they flew up the air then disappeared into a puff of glitter. Harry was sitting on the steps waiting for Ron and Hermione to come and say goodbye, they were going home for the Christmas break and Harry wanted to make sure he said goodbye to them. "Avis" he whispered again and watched the birds appear from the tip of his wand.

"Oi Potter!" Harry sighed as he heard Malfoy call him. He turned towards the blonde haired boy as he walked down the corridors, actually strode down the corridors as if he owned them. Harry rolled his eyes as Malfoy stopped in front of him and grabbed the birds coming out of his wand.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry looked at Malfoy; he still had a light bruise around his eye where Hermione had punched him. Malfoy went to say something but got interrupted by Ron and Hermione's arrival.

"Fuck off Malfoy" Ron said coming and standing at Harry's side. Malfoy sighed and shrugged,

"Fine, whatever" he pulled his coat tighter around his torso, connected his and Harry's stare then walked into the snow. Harry sighed slightly the turned back to Hermione and Ron.

"Thanks" Harry lied but he didn't want his friends to think anything was odd. They both nodded then had a series of hugging and goodbyes. Harry watched them leave in the Thestral-driven carriages. He waved until they where nothing but a blur in the distance.

"So did they fall for it?" Harry nodded as smiled to himself.

"Yeah, they fell for it" Harry turned and looked into Draco's grey eyes. "They fell for it" Draco smiled

"I knew Weasley wasn't the smartest tac in the box, Granger I'm surprised at" Harry laughed and put his hand out, brushing his fingers against Draco's, Draco looked down at their hands and smiled, he held onto Harry's fingers, Draco slowly lifted Harry's hand and kissed his fingers lightly. "Come on" Draco pulled Harry's hand and began running down the corridors with him.

"Knight to F3" Harry said cluelessly as he rested his head on his hands, Draco laughed and went down to Harry's level.

"You are bored" Harry laughed and nodded as Draco declared check mate, Harry looked at him as he stood and put his hand out. "Well come on Potter" Harry grinned and took his hand and ran down towards their dormitories.

They went into the Gryffindor common room, the majority of the Gryffindor's had gone home for Christmas only one who hadn't was Neville, and he'd most probably be with Professor Sprout revising some Herbology and even if he wasn't once he saw Draco he'd probably leave anyway. Harry walked towards his bed and made it quickly as Draco gazed around taking in the details of the Gryffindor bedrooms, every bit of red every bit of gold, the fact that it was incredibly bright, unlike the Slytherin common room, that was dark, green, silver, black. It wasn't as homely as the Gryffindor's. Harry looked at Draco with a tinge of concern.

"Are you okay?" Draco nodded subconsciously, then looked at Harry.

"Yeah, I'm just fine" Harry smiled and pattered his bed to hint Draco next to him. Draco warily walked towards Harry, he knew what opportunity was approaching and he knew he'd been in this situation before, but Draco was scared.

Ha! Draco Malfoy scared, that wasn't in his vocabulary, and honestly he'd never admit it to anyone – not even Harry. But Draco was scared, he was scared to be intermit, he was only thirteen after all but it was something more, his parents had never touched him, never comforted him, he was left to be looked after by Dobby, who never really took a liking to him.

But that was because of Draco's father you give love you get it in return, if you bully and abuse again you get it in return. Draco brought his thoughts to a halt and looked at Harry, who was sitting looking at him in concern.

"Sorry, I'm a bit distant" Harry laughed from relief, he'd worried he'd done something to upset Draco, he knew that whenever this kind of situation arose something happened or one of them chickened out, but there was no one there to interrupt and Harry hoped, no wished that he nor Draco would chicken out – this time.

They connected their stares and almost willed each other, Harry moved forward, feeling he had to make the first move but so did Draco, they connected their foreheads. Their heads jerked back and they rubbed their foreheads both muttering curses as they did.

"Maybe where just not meant to do this!" Draco voiced exactly what Harry was thinking,

"But, I so want to" Harry whined, Draco sighed and grabbed Harry's arms, his confidence had somehow grew, he pulled Harry towards him and planted a sweet kiss on his lips, Harry was so stunned he didn't respond for a few moment then began kissing Draco back.

They pulled apart for breath then both licked their lips tasting each other then smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, Draco or Harry, Hogwarts etc – even if I wish REALLY hard **

**Plot; Is there really a mutual hate between Malfoy and Potter? Changed it slightly goes all the way to Deathly Hallows now - I know this bit in the Film is before the bit in Chapter One but I've put it here so :)**

**Oh and Reviews would be nice :)**

**Characters; Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy (Some Hermione and Ron) **

**Warnings; Slash, Swearing. **

Chapter Two

Harry stood and stroked the spine of his Monster Book of Monsters, it purred then opened as Harry continued to walk, pass Neville who was currently being attacked by the book and towards Ron and Hermione who where both stroking the spine of their own books, Harry looked at the big white horse-like creature, he titled his head as he heard Draco and his gang behind him.

They where currently making fun of him after the Dementor attack , Draco lifted his hood over his head and began making 'woo' sounds wriggling his fingers towards Harry, who's one and only thought was 'If all Dementors looked like that, who the hell would say no to Azkaban!' Harry looked at Draco as he mock smirked;

"Shut up Malfoy" Harry heard Ron say "Come on Harry" Ron tugged on Harry's arm and turned to walk to the front of the group. As Harry turned he glanced at Draco he lowered his hood and winked at him. Harry smiled to himself as he turned and again looked at the horse-like creature in front of him.

Harry felt his legs wobble as he returned to earth after his extraordinary ride on Buckbeak, he thanked Hargid and stroked Buckbeak's nose then walked back towards Ron and Hermione.

"Not really harmful are you" Draco said walking towards Buckbeak, Draco moved his hand forward to touch Buckbeak and in return got a bite, Draco fell back onto the floor rolling around in pain, Harry very nearly rolled his eyes, he knew Draco was melodramatic but this was a bit more.

Hargid carried him to the hospital wing as Harry walked towards their next class with Hermione and Ron muttering insults at Malfoy.

Harry listened but didn't agree, Hermione and Ron didn't know Draco like he did, they just thought he was a pompous twit who liked the sound of his own voice, but he wasn't, Harry knew it now. He believed that himself in the First Year, but after getting to know him he found out that he acted the way he did because of his father. He had to big himself up, bully but he didn't want to. He was genuine in first year when he asked Harry to be friends and was disappointed when Harry turned him down, which resulted in the constant bulling and mocking. Harry sighed as they took a seat in Potions.

Harry snuck to the hospital wing after Ron had defiantly fell asleep, he'd attempted it two times before and Ron had awoke.

But this time was successful. He poked his head around the wing and saw Draco asleep in one of the hospital beds, Harry smiled and walked towards him, there was a first year there who was homesick and a second year who upon looking had no injuries or illness.

Harry sat on the end of Draco's bed and waited for him to react; Harry sighed loudly and dramatically as Draco stirred. He sat up with a start grabbing his wand and pointing it at Harry,

"Whoa, you'll have someone's eye out" Draco frowned as he lower his wand then rubbed his eyes. He looked dazed and confused but that could've just been the sudden awaken, he placed his wand on the bedside table then stroked his sore arm. "I brought you some flowers" Harry said revealing his own wand, Draco frowned as Harry whispered 'Orchideous' a bunch of freshly picked daises sprung out of Harry's wand, Draco laughed and took them.

"Thank you" Harry grinned as he slid his wand back into his pocket.

"Are you okay?" Draco nodded then smiled.

"Just a cut, no broken bones"

"So the big dramatic wailing wasn't needed then?" Draco laughed

"Not really, yes alright I was being a drama queen" Harry laughed

"Nothing changes" Draco laughed again and smiled at Harry.

"Thanks for coming to see me" Harry nodded

"It is perfectly fine"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, Draco or Harry, Hogwarts etc – even if I wish REALLY hard **

**Plot; Is there really a mutual hate between Malfoy and Potter? Changed it slightly goes all the way to Deathly Hallows now **

**Characters; Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy (Brief Snape) **

**Warnings; Slash, Swearing. **

Chapter Three

Draco checked the hallways before pushing open the prefect bathroom; He'd been using it for the last year rather than mingling with the middle class and the piss laden floors. He walked in towards a urinal as he heard the unmistakable laugh of myrtle; he frowned and held his belt as he walked around to where the laugh was coming from.

He could hear the water of the thousands of taps thundering down, he scanned the area but saw no one the bath was full and myrtle was giggling but He had no clue who could or was there until the very familiar mop of black hair appeared from the water.

"Harry Potter. Naked Harry Potter in the Prefect bathroom taking a bath" Harry turned quickly and gathered the bubbles to his torso. Draco laughed and popped some of the flying bubbles that dared to approach him. Harry laughed at how dorky and childish Draco actually was,

"So what you doing in here?" Harry dug under the water and brought out The golden egg. Draco smiled and sat on the edge of the bath. "And what have you discovered?"

"I have a hour to find something they took, that's all I got" Draco laughed as he began popping the bubbles that weren't only covering his torso but his crotch, Harry squealed and gathered more bubbles after resting the egg on his clothes.

He kept squealing as Draco grinned like a child who'd succeeded. Harry grinned then tugged Draco's arm making him fall into the bath.

Draco landed with a splash then raised his head pushing back his hair and looked at Harry, Draco's shirt had gone completely see through, Harry grinned as Draco moved forward and kissed Harry softly.

They both giggled as they heard heavy footsteps towards the bath, they looked at each other in panic, Harry looked at Draco then pulled him under  
>"Shit Har-" Harry giggled<p>

"Shush" Draco nodded and began circling Harry's thighs with his fingers, he knew that was Harry's most ticklish spot, he'd learn after much fooling around and quite a few kicks for stroking his thighs.

Harry kicked him under the water but it just made Draco more determent. Harry tried to resist giggling as he saw the black figure slide towards him as if a snake would to his prey.  
>"Taking a late night bath Mr Potter" Came Professor Snapes familiar low vowels.<p>

"Yes so if you don't mind Professor" Snape looked at Harry with a look of utter surprise on his face, that look turned to a raised eyebrow when Draco decided now would be a good time to take a breath. All three exchanged a glance of disapproval and panic.

"Yeah, so if you wouldn't mind Professor" Harry said putting his hand on Draco's head and pushing him back under.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this one is fairly short <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, Draco or Harry, Hogwarts etc – even if I wish REALLY hard **

**Plot; Is there really a mutual hate between Malfoy and Potter? Changed it slightly goes all the way to Deathly Hallows now **

**Characters; Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy (Very little Neville) **

**Warnings; Quite allot of Slash, Swearing. **

Chapter Four

Harry wandered around the Room of requirement, Dumbledore's army had just finished and he was _tidying _up. He heard a murmured then the big door at the head of the room opened, Harry frowned then turned and looked as Draco snuck in, Harry smiled at him as Draco walked towards the mirror where the picture of the original Order of the Phoenix hung.

Harry looked at it and smiled slightly.

"You know I wanted to join Dumbledore's army" Draco breathed. Harry half laughed

"I can tell" he lifted the medal that was hanging from Draco's right breast pocket, Harry read it then laughed "Inquisitorial squad, handpicked by Umbridge herself" Draco sighed

"It was you, who I generally didn't want to disappoint or my father, my name, my pride"

"Which you didn't want to hurt?" Draco shrugged.

"I, I have a lot to my name. I can't mess it up" Harry frowned

"What about making your name a good one, make the Malfoy's a approachable family" Draco laughed,

"It'd take a bit more than me approaching and joining Dumbledore's army" Harry laughed

"It'd be a start, we could use you and your prefect status" Draco laughed again

"I'd expected you to be a prefect" Harry rolled his eyes

"Yeah, you and everyone else" Harry looked at Draco as he looked down. "Sorry, I was a bit peeved that I didn't get it early this year" Draco laughed

"Harry Potter, worried about status, I thought more of you" Harry laughed and turned completely so he was facing Draco

"Ay, you can talk, kissing up to the new headmistress" Draco chuckled and turned himself, to make Harry and himself about a centre meter or so apart

"I do what father requests" Harry snorted softly. "I know who not to get on the wrong side of"

"Well yeah, I understand that but doesn't stop me wandering why you where to scared to step outside the box" Draco laughed himself looking up and shaking his head

"I wasn't _scared_" Harry raised his eyebrows at Draco "I was, following orders" Draco sighed after he said it, he looked down again, Harry thought for a second then lifted Draco's chin.

He smiled then looked up, above him and Harry a vine of mistletoe was growing, Draco laughed in very near disbelief. Harry smiled as Draco lowered his chin and connected his and Harry's lips.

Harry smiled and looked at Draco then kissed him again, passionately and excitably.

Harry's hands slowly stroked down Draco's chest making Draco giggle. Harry looked at him and very nearly frowned.

"What?" Draco laughed then blushed.

"I didn't think you'd go directly to second base" Harry frowned then laughed.

"I didn't even realise" Draco chuckled softly then took Harry's hand, they ran down the Hogwarts corridors, acknowledging Neville on their way pass

"Harry I need to tell you –" Harry shook his hand at Neville

"Not now" Harry half snapped then had to increase his speed to catch up with Draco. He was standing outside the Slytherin common room, waiting for Harry. He finally caught up then looked at Draco.

"Pure blood" Draco half murmured then watched the door open, Harry actually rolled his eyes.

"Pure blood really?" Draco shrugged slightly

"I didn't choose the password" Harry shrugged as Draco pulled Harry towards the dormitories. He got his wand out and took Harry towards a wooden door. "Alohomora" Draco said then smiled at Harry; the lock clicked and allowed them entrance. Harry took one step in and gawped

"You have your own Bed Chamber?" Draco shrugged

"Father knows the right kind of people" Harry laughed as he watched Draco take off his robe then drape it over the chair. Draco turned back to his door and thought.

"Colloportus" Harry said, Draco chuckled

"Thank you" he lifted his wand and repeated the charm. He threw his wand onto his robe then looked at Harry.

"Third base?" Harry laughed and hugged him. "Oh one thing..." Harry nodded "...Can't the _Dark Lord _see everything you do?" Harry laughed

"Not everything – some things" Draco pushed Harry towards his bed then sat on his stomach. "And if he sees this – he's getting one hell of a show"

"Does it hurt?" Harry frowned as Draco moved a bit of Harry's fringe "Your scar" Harry nearly laughed

"Right now?" Draco shook his head

"In _his _presence" Harry nodded

"Yes, quite a bit" Draco sighed and ran his finger down Harry's cheek bone.

"I'm sorry – about the graveyard" Harry frowned

"I didn't tell you about the graveyard?" Draco shook his head.

"My father did. Well alright he bragged about it to me and I'm sorry" Harry shrugged

"It's I want to say it's okay, but you know" Draco nodded "For the record Draco" Draco nodded again "Talking about Voldermort after sex, not the best thing" Draco chuckled and rose on his elbow.

"Like you'd know Harry" Harry gawped slightly and raised himself

"Oh thanks Malfoy" Draco frowned

"You called me Malfoy" Harry frowned then gasped.

"Sorry Draco" he laughed

"It's alright bed time –" Draco said "- Potter" putting extra emphasis on the 'Pot' in 'Potter'. Harry chuckled as he watched Draco change position and try to get to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, Draco or Harry, Hogwarts etc – even if I wish REALLY hard**

**Plot; Is there really a mutual hate between Malfoy and Potter? Changed it slightly goes all the way to Deathly Hallows now (Just a warning all the end chapters are coming at once now)**

**And i had to stir things up so this isn't all fluffy :)**

**Characters; Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy (A tiny bit of Pansy, Blaise and Ron) **

**Warnings; Slash, Swearing. **

Harry slipped his invisibility cloak on and made his way towards the carriage where Draco was, he didn't know why he was doing this he trusted Draco he just needed to confirm that, Draco hadn't told him anything about Borgin and Burkes, nothing about the deed Voldermort had given him to do.

He made his way up to where Draco's briefcase was, he watched Draco talking to Blaise and Pansy. Draco was resting his head on Pansy's lap and she was stroking his hair. Harry's only current thought was 'Get off my boyfriend you Bitch!' he listened to everything they where talking about and regretted eavesdropping, everyone filed onto the platform minus Draco, who Harry knew, had a feeling that Harry was there.

"Potter you know eavesdropping is bad" Harry sighed slightly and got off the overhead compartment. "Don't you trust me?"

"Um, alright I trust you - but not Pansy" Draco laughed

"Why don't you trust Pansy?" Harry looked at him. "Point taken" they laughed together then looked down.

"Why where you at Borgin and Burkes?" Draco looked down then played with his sleeve.

"Because of this" he took his suit jacket off and unbuttoned his cuff then lifted up his sleeve.

"DRACO" Draco sighed and looked at the Dark Mark on his arm. "You promised"

"Harry I had no choice. You know Voldermort" Harry sighed slightly "Look I've got something's to do this year" Harry frowned and took a step towards Draco

"Your breaking it off with me?" Draco looked down again then looked up again, "Hold on" Draco frown as Harry looked towards Draco's neck, to the left of his Adams apple was a bruise. "Is that a hickey?" Draco gulped making his Adams apple bob up and down, "Draco!" he closed his eyes then looked at Harry "Who?" Draco glanced at Harry then down. "Let me guess, little Miss Pansy Parkinson" Draco sighed as Harry clenched his fists. "And you wonder why I don't like her"

"It wasn't planned"

"Oh of course that makes EVERYTHING better"

"Harry I didn't mean to cheat on you"

"You still did it didn't you!"

"Who actually said that I'd done anything"

"YOU'VE GOT A FUCKING HICKEY!" Draco jumped softly, he didn't expect Harry to shout,

"What did you expect me to do?"

"SAY NO, TELL HER -" Harry paused then whispered "-That you're gay" Draco looked directly at him.

"She knows I like boys" Harry frowned

"You told her?" Draco shook his head, "How did she find out then?" Draco went to answer but the door opened, Luna walked in wearing what looked like 3D glasses.

"You'd better get off the train" She said in her usual dreamy tone. Draco and Harry exchanged a look then had a conversation with their eyes as if saying 'This isn't over'.

Harry caught Draco looking completely distant in the Grand Hall, Harry frowned whilst listening to Dumbledores speech about Tom Riddle. He frowned from confusion as Draco lent on his arm and stared at his goblet.

"Harry, Harry" Harry frowned then looked at Ron as he shook Harry's shoulder.

"What? What!"

"Come on" Harry nodded and stood, he watched as Draco snapped back and walked to his common room.

"Alright how did she find out?" Draco jumped as he heard Harry's voice, he was just coming out of the room of requirement, "Why so jumpy?"

"What question do you want me to answer first?"

"Don't try and be smart tell me Draco" he sighed and held Harry's elbow. They stopped in the Prefect's bathroom, Draco muttered a charm at the door then turned to Harry who was checking under cubicles. "Tell me"

"Harry, I didn't just sleep with Pansy" Harry tried his hardest to resist the urge to punch him.

"Who?" Draco looked down.

"Blaise"

"What the hell!" Draco looked up "Doesn't love mean anything to you"

"When did we mention love Harry. I knew we where fooling around but not once was Love mentioned"

"We've been fooling around for three years Draco"

"Yeah and I fooled around with Pansy with Blaise. Same thing"

"It isn't at all Draco!"

"Why?"

"Three years" Draco rolled his eyes

"Harry you'd better think of a better argument than that" Harry sighed.

"Well right now I can't because I can't quite believe that you'd do it" Harry then laughed "Well I'd believe Malfoy would do it - Not Draco" Draco frowned then looked down  
>"There not two different people"<p>

"To me they are, Draco is a kind, sensitive guy who I have been in a relationship with for the last three years, Malfoy is a cunt who uses people and bullies" Draco sighed.  
>"You know why" Harry nodded then took a step towards him.<p>

"Tell me which guy you are?" Draco looked directly at Harry then thought, he gulped and shook his head taking a step back,

"Malfoy" Harry looked at him in pure disbelief.

"What?"

"Malfoy" Harry took a few steps back then ran out the perfects bathroom back to his common room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, Draco or Harry, Hogwarts etc – even if I wish REALLY hard **

**Plot; Is there really a mutual hate between Malfoy and Potter? Changed it slightly goes all the way to Deathly Hallows now **

**Characters; Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy (Dumbledore, Snape, Lestrange etc ) **

**Warnings; Slash, Swearing. **

Chapter Six

"You don't want to do this Draco" Dumbledore said, Harry agreed, Draco didn't want to do this, even with the argument he still knew Draco and this wasn't him. Draco shouted something back and gripped his wand tighter

"No Draco" Harry whispered inaudibly "No"

"Shh" He heard then turned his head to Snape who had his finger to his lips, Harry went to argue but Snape shook his head then walked up to where Draco and Dumbledore where, Harry could hear Lestrange shouting at Draco telling him to do it, he looked back silently pleading that Draco wouldn't, he wasn't a murderer, he wasn't a murderer, he wasn't his father, he wasn't a death eater.

Draco Malfoy could be so much better than that, he could rise above be who he WANTS, be who he'd dreamed to be all those nights alone with Harry telling each other their greatest secrets, dreams, desires.

Harry watched Draco break down before him, which in itself broke Harry's heart.

"No" Harry frowned as Draco completely lowered his wand. Snape appeared again beside Draco and he did it, he killed Dumbledore.

Harry held onto the two mugs and walked towards the blonde boy shaking from tears and fear.

"Here" Harry nearly whispered, he slid the mug towards Draco then sat beside him. "You never would have killed him" Draco shook his head and picked up his mug with shaking hands

"To much of a wimp" Draco barely whispered

"You're not a wimp" Draco looked at him "You Draco Malfoy are the bravest guy I know" Draco frowned "You retaliated, you didn't want to do it which makes you so much better than them" Draco looked down

"I am a wimp I'm - I was chosen to do that one task 'Kill Dumbledore as simple as' my mother had said and I couldn't even do that. I've brought shame on the Malfoy name" Harry shook his head whilst drinking his coffee

"YOU, haven't. I blame your father if anyone" Draco frowned "He's the wimp, not you"

"You sound like Voldermort" Harry looked at Draco as he laughed "He believes Fathers a wimp" Harry shrugged

"Wow, we agree on something" Draco laughed again but more into his cup this time.

"I'm sorry - I've been a prick" Harry nodded

"You look so good in a suit though" Draco smiled "So with use of the suit available you are forgiven" Draco chuckled.

"You can have unlimited use"

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry about how short :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, Draco or Harry, Hogwarts etc – even if I wish REALLY hard **

**Plot; Is there really a mutual hate between Malfoy and Potter? Changed it slightly goes all the way to Deathly Hallows now **

**Characters; Draco Malfoy (Voldermort, Death Eaters) **

**Warnings; Slash, Swearing. **

Chapter Seven

Draco sat in the presents of the Dark Lord, feeling the sweat put down his face, he scanned the table Wormtail was there - obviously, Greyback, Karkaroff, Lestrange but Snape was late.

Draco looked to his left his father who also looked nervous, then to his right his mother looking cool and collective, then to the head of the table where the Dark Lord was sitting with Nagini his trusted snake.

Snape ran in sat and got a glare off the Dark Lord who then stood.

"We have a traitor in our mitts" Draco gulped this was it the Dark Lord knew Draco had been fooling around with Harry, he knew he was sleeping with the enemy, the Dark Lord knew and he was going to kill him, right there no chance to explain just 'Avada Kedavra' and dead Draco - Shit!

The Dark Lord stood behind Draco making Draco's skin crawl, he didn't dare move, he was literally stuck on that one seat in pure fear.

The Dark Lord got his wand from within his robe and held it in-between his fingers "Are we going to come clean?" Draco gulped, which to him sounding like it had echoed throughout the room "Or not?" Draco gripped the table hearing his nails against the wood. "No?" Draco wanted to stand and shout 'I've been fucking Harry Potter' but he restrained himself "Oh what a shame. I guess I'll have to out you" Draco gulped, if it wasn't him, the Dark Lord had used an unfortunate phrase.

The thought hadn't actually hit him, he'd only considered how the Dark Lord would feel towards it but not his father even in the wizarding world being gay was a controversial subject - one that possibly his father wouldn't appreciate.

Oh hell this wasn't worth the stress.

Draco caught Snape's eye line; he was being looked at with a questionable look on his face, almost as if he knew what Draco was thinking. Draco was so wound up in all his thoughts he didn't hear the Dark Lord out the person, he only saw the green spark hitting a person at the end of the table, who he recognised as one of his old professors.

Draco automatically felt the relief fall over him; he relaxed into the chair and wore the smug grin he was famous for.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry i know there getting Shorter<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, Draco or Harry, Hogwarts etc – even if I wish REALLY hard **

**Plot; Is there really a mutual hate between Malfoy and Potter? Changed it slightly goes all the way to Deathly Hallows now **

**Characters; Draco Malfoy (Majority of Hogwarts Students) **

**Warnings; Slash, Swearing. **

Chapter Eight

Draco saw them coming, and raised one arm, but even as Harry gasped it he knew at once that it was no good: Draco's hand, covered in sweat slid instantly out of Harry's -

"IF WE DIE FOR THEM, I'LL KILL YOU, HARRY!" Ron roared as Harry successfully grabbed hold of Draco, who clambered up behind Harry on his broom.

"For a moment I thought you where going to leave me" Harry heard Draco say over the roar of the flames

"For a moment - so did I" Harry turned his head slightly and looked at Draco then swerved down to collect the diadem.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING THE DOORS THAT WAY" Harry half laughed and picked up the diadem then picked up speed heading towards the door, he got out as the room of requirement closed, both Draco and Harry where flung from the broom, landing on there backs covered in dust.

"Thank you" Harry smiled and looked at Draco

"I'd of always had saved you" Draco smiled and sat slowly. Looking around at the war that was still happening around them. Harry stood and looked at the diadem then began formulating with Ron and Hermione, they agreed a battle plan then went to get going. Harry stopped after about three steps.

"Harry! Come on!" Ron called as he held the diadem.

"Hold on. I've forgotten something" Harry turned and grabbed Draco's wrists. Pulled Draco towards him and kissed him, Draco shocked didn't react straight away then circled his arms around Harry and got into it. Harry pulled away and winked at him.

"Let's go save the world" Draco laughed as Harry ran towards Hermione and Ron, Hermione looked overjoyed, she was smiling at Harry uncontrollably, Ron on the other hand in a state of shock.

"MALFOY!" Harry rolled his eyes "You kissed Malfoy!"

"Ron are we really doing this - NOW!" Ron flushed red them ran with Hermione to break the diadem.

Draco watched as Hagrid carried someone behind Voldemort. Draco moved closer to get a better look, laying motionless in Hagrid's arms was Harry, Voldemort had actually done it, Draco thought Harry would beat him, but he hadn't he was dead. Draco felt a single tear trickle down his cheek as Voldemort began speaking.

"Anyone who wishes to join me - may do so" Draco caught sight of his parents both willing him over, he sighed, he knew he had to honour Harry especially now in death and going to become a Death Eater wasn't really what Harry would appreciate but he had to, he willed his legs to move and walked towards Voldemort.

Who welcomed him with open arms and a hug - much to Draco's surprise.

He walked in the direction of his mother and father and stood between them.

His father gave him a reassuring nod as his mother put her arm around him and turned him away from the crowds.

"Harry's not dead" Draco looked at his mother in disbelief, shock and genuine relief.

"Really?" she nodded

"He's not dead" Draco turned his head and looked at Harry in Hagrid's arms.

"He's not dead" he smiled as he watched Neville Longbottom step forward and give Voldemort a speech. He's not dead.

* * *

><p><strong>I Hope you enjoyed reading as much as i enjoyed writing :)<strong>


End file.
